The Ties Between Two Worlds
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Kurama meets a strange group of girls and finds out a secret that turns his life upside down. Kurama/Botan pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 1**

Blood was splattered everywhere.

Amongst the dead bodies on the floor, stood a girl with azure hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and a white skirt. Her black socks reached her thighs and she was wearing brown boots.

Her communication mirror shone, which meant someone was calling her. She looked at the mirror. A girl with short brown hair appeared with a smile on her face.

"We found him," The girl said.

"Where is he?"

"Human World."

The girl smirked, "Got it," She said before the other hung up. She put the communication mirror into her bag.

"I didn't expect to find him so soon," She said to herself, raising her head, revealing a pair of amethyst eyes, "Oh well, so much for this," She said, looking at the dead bodies.

A big hole appeared and she smirked, jumping into it, "We found you, Lucifer."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama glared at the creatures in front of him. They looked human but the energy they were emitting wasn't Demon energy or Spirit energy and they weren't normal humans, too. _What the fuck are they? _He wondered.

He was just walking home when they attacked him. He had used all of his attacks and none of them seems to work. It seems to slow them down a bit, though.

One of them raised his clawed hands and laugh maniacally, launching an attack at Kurama. The fox was barely able to dodge! His eyes widened before they narrowed. Whatever they were, they were strong.

The same creature was about to launch an attack again. Kurama closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. After a few seconds of waiting and feeling nothing, he opened his eyes. His emerald eyes widened.

In front of him stood a girl with the most beautiful amethyst eyes he ever seen and he felt himself drowning into them.

"Hey." He snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. He turned his head to her, eyeing her suspiciously. She raised her eyebrow at him, completely ignoring the suspicious stares he was throwing at her, "I didn't think your father locked all of your powers, Lucifer. I'm surprised. No wonder you can't handle these weaklings."

_Huh?_

His brows furrowed, confused. She blinked at him. It took her a moment to realize he had lost his memories. She smirked, "Amnesia, huh?" He glared at her.

"No. I don't have amnesia."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you do. If you don't, you would've recognized me." She said, pointing a finger at herself.

He was about to protest but was cut off when one of the creatures tried to stab the girl but failed when she dodged it, disappearing. Kurama's eyes widened.

_She's faster than Hiei. _He thought.

The creature looked around. No sign of the girl. He turned his head to Kurama and smirked, approaching him. Kurama didn't back away. Instead, he glared. The creature was too preoccupied with trying to scare Kurama that he didn't notice the girl appeared behind him.

Before the creature could stab him, the girl had held a knife to his neck, "Touch him and I'll kill you." She threatened. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw her eyes glowed red.

The creature withdrew his sword from Kurama slowly and gulped down a lump. "Now turn around." She ordered. He did what she told. The girl smirked and removed the knife from its position and walked towards Kurama. The creature's eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

There was nothing left of his fellow comrades but disfigured heads. He knew it was the girl's doing and he wondered when and how she did it without him noticing. His eyes widened in realization. No, she can't be _her_, right?

He gulped down a lump, "Black Exorcist?"

The girl froze. She turned her head to him, her expression unreadable before her lips quirked up into a smirk. She lifted her skirt a little, revealing a tattoo of a skull. The creature backed away from her, "D-Don't kill me. I-I b-beg of you," He begged, on his knees, his body trembling and his voice laced with fear.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're pathetic," She said. The creature cringed. She smirked before she lifted her hand up and red flames engulfed her hand, "Sorry, but I can't do that." She said, touching his head with her blazing hand and his body turned into ashes.

Kurama, stunned, his eyes wide. She turned her head to him and smirked, "Don't get mad over this, 'kay?" She said.

His brows furrowed.

_Huh?_

He was about to say something but was caught off guard when the girl hit him over the head. His vision became blurry and his eyes slowly close. The last thing he saw was the girl smiling sweetly at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama jerked out of the bed, blinking a couple of times before realizing that he was back in his room. He heaved a sigh of relief, glad that it was just a dream. He turned his head to the right and saw—

-Her.

"Yo." She greeted. His eyes widened and he felt like fainting due to shock right then and there. He blinked when he noticed there were others.

A girl with short brown hair smiled at him, sitting on his chair. A girl with sea-green hair bowed politely. A girl with long brown hair eyed him suspiciously, her arms crossed. A girl with blue hair grinned at him, leaning against the wall. Another girl with purple hair was reading a book. _His _book.

His brows furrowed. "Who are you?" He asked.

She blinked before her lips quirked up into a grin, "We're your bodyguards."

_Huh? I don't remember hiring bodyguards. _He thought as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them, "Really?" He asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes, "You seem to have lost your memories."

"Like I said before, I don't—"

She cut him off, "You don't remember anything about your childhood, right?" He blinked. How did she knew? "No, I don't have any memories of my childhood." He said.

She crossed her arms, "Then you _did _lose your memories."

"It doesn't have any—"

She cut him off again, "Oh, it does have something to do with us," His brows furrowed, "What?"

She sighed, "You weren't born a demon. You're an Alice."

"A what?"

"An Alice."

"What the fuck is that?"

"You see, there are actually five worlds." She said, holding up five fingers, "One, Human World. Second, Spirit World. Third, Demon World. Fourth, The Netherworld and the last is Pandora which is where we came from." She explained, pointing towards her and her friends, "Alices are creatures that inhabit that world."

He was slowly understanding, nodding his head, "And?" He gestured her to continue.

"Pandora is very much similar to the Demon World. The only difference is that Alices are creatures that were born with Demon energy mixed with Flames energy." She said. His brows furrowed, "Flames energy?"

She nodded, "Flames energy is very rare. You see, before an Alice is born, they were humans." His eyes widened, "The human is usually special, born with Spirit energy and supernatural powers."

"So you're saying Alices has Demon energy, Spirit energy _and _supernatural powers?" He asked, his eyes wide. She nodded. He looked down, "Oh."

He couldn't believe it. He was stronger than he is right now!

'You should be proud of yourself. Alices are the strongest creatures in the five worlds. And you're the second strongest after your father. You rule our world." The sea-green hair girl said.

His eyes were so wide that he was almost sure they would burst from their sockets. Second strongest?! That means he's really strong! And what? He was a prince!

"Surprised?" The azure hair girl asked, raising her eyebrow at him, amused. He nodded slowly.

"And yet you couldn't defeat D-Class Alices..." She mumbled. He glared at her.

"Oh, leave him alone. His father locked his powers!" The brown hair girl said.

Kurama turned his head to her, "Why did he do that?" He asked, confused. She blinked at him before sighing, "You were just..." She trailed off, thinking of a suitable word, "...small that time—" Before she could continue, he cut her off, "Small?" He asked, sounded irritated. She laughed nervously, "Well, you were 1000 years old but according to our world, you were still a child back then."

He pouted. She laughed at his behaviour, "Anyway, your father locked your powers because he thought you were dead." She said. He nodded, "Ookay..."

"And when an Alice dies, their powers will escape to one of the other worlds beside Pandora. And to prevent your powers from falling into the wrong hands, he locked them." She snickered, "Imagine our surprise when we found out you were still alive. Then your father sent us to find you."

He nodded, "What happened until I ended up in Demon World?" He asked. She blinked at him for a few times before explaining, "Someone tried to kill you but he wasn't able to. The only thing he was able to do was erasing your memories of the past and abandoned you in Demon World."

Silence.

"Oh." Was all Kurama could say, surprised.

Then the blue hair girl grinned, "I'm Hanon. That's Akiko," She said, pointing at the girl with long brown hair. "And that's Shiko," She said, pointing to the girl who was s_till_ reading _his _book.

"I'm Yukina," The sea-green hair girl said, smiling. "Keiko," The brown hair girl introduced herself.

He turned his head towards the azure hair girl. She smirked, "Botan." He smiled, "Kurama." They blinked at him. He raised his eyebrows at them.

Keiko shook her head, smiling, "Sorry, we're just used to hearing Lucifer instead of... Kurama."

He smiled. "That's okay. You'll get used to it."

He averted his gaze to Botan and frowned when she glared at him, her expression cold. He didn't get her. She was hard to understand. One moment she's nice and cold the next. What was wrong with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and it's wonderful characters but I do own my OCs ^_^**

**The Ties Between Two Worlds**

Botan stomped outside the house. She glared at the passerbys causing them to back away from her. She was fuming. Her cheeks flushed and there were tears in her eyes.

She can't believe it! He doesn't even remember a thing about her! Her eyes softened and she heaved a sigh. Well, she couldn't blame him. He lost his memories. Of course he doesn't remember her!

She remembered that day. She still does.

"_O-Ow..." Botan winced. Her leg was stabbed and she had bruises all over her body. She turned her head to the silver hair boy, "Are you okay, Lucifer?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes before they softened and he heaved a heavy sigh, nodding his head._

"_You shouldn't have done that," He said._

_She blinked at him, confused. Some boys that were older than him was hitting on him. Yep. That's right. Hitting on him. And good ol' Botan rescued him on just the right time. In return, she got a bleeding leg and bruises._

"_Look at you. Your dad would be pissed off if he finds out," He scolded. She rolled her eyes, "Let's hope he doesn't," She said sarcastically. He sighed and shook his head, sitting beside her, "Why are you always protecting me?" He asked._

"_Because I'm your bodyguard."_

_A vein popped and his eyebrow twitched at the statement. He took a few deep, calming breaths. He stared at her for a while before opening his mouth, "Botan, let's get married." He proposed._

_She blushed, "E-Eh? W-What?" She stuttered. He smiled, "Let's get married." He repeated. Her blush deepened, "B-But we're still too young!" She protested. _

"_Then let's get married when we're older."_

_Her blush deepened, she looked down to her hands. She watched him from the corner of her eyes. He was _still _staring! She looked away from his intense gaze. He sighed before his lips curved into a smile. He knelt in front of her like any man proposing to a woman would and said, "I promise when I'm older, I'll marry you." _

_She blushed and looked down at him, "Lucifer..." Her lips curved into a small smile, "Yeah. You'd better," _

_He chuckled before grabbing her wounded leg making Botan gasped, "I love you, Botan." With that said, he lifted her leg up to his face and kissed it._

_Her blush deepened and she looked away, "I... hate you." She said, the blush deepening on her face. He chuckled, "You're really sly, Botan," He said between chuckling. She turned her head to him, her face red as a tomato, "Lucifer, you idiot."_

"Hey!" She snapped out of her thoughts when someone shouted at her. She turned her head to the owner, blinking when she saw a teenager with black hair and was wearing a green uniform glaring at her. "Who are you?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes, "_Who _are _you_?" He shot back, "I don't remember Kurama having a girlfriend."

She narrowed her eyes curiously. Kurama. Who was that? Then a thought occurred her.

"_Kurama," He introduced himself._

Oh, yeah. Him.

"I ask you first, vermin." She said sharply. He growled at her, "Vermin? What the fuck?!" She ignored him and began walking back into the house.

"H-Hey, can't you let me in first?" He shouted after her. She ignored him again, much to his annoyance. He sighed heavily, "Fine! My name's Yusuke Urameshi!"

Her footsteps stopped and she turned her head to him, a satisfied smirk on her face, "Botan." She said, opening the gate. He glared at her. _She's making fun of me! _He mentally growled.

The door opened and Kurama's head popped out. The redhead grinned, walking towards the two, "Hi, Yusuke. I thought you couldn't make it." He said. He turned his head to Botan and frowned when she shot him another cold glare. Usually, he wouldn't mind someone hating him. He was hated by a lot of demons. But there was something about the girl. He didn't knew what. He didn't remember but he could sense she was an important person.

"Hey, Kurama, you've been staring at blue hair bitch for a while now." He snapped out of his thoughts, finally realizing he was staring at her and looked away, _What is wrong with me? _He asked himself.

**Simple. Lust. **Youko said in his mind and he frowned. Lust? But he didn't feel his lust rising! Without realizing, his gaze roamed down her body. A feral growl escaped his throat and the other two turned their heads to him.

He shook his head, _Shut up, Youko. _He growled at his demon side. He smiled at them, "Well, shall we go in?" He said, gesturing them to come in. Yusuke turned his head to Botan and grinned, "Ladies first,"

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Yusuke." She thanked, walking into the house, followed by Yusuke, leaving a surprised Kurama at the door.

She never smiled at him! He had known her for a week and she never smiled at him yet she smiled at Yusuke who she just met. The thought bothered him and he felt jealousy rising. He shook his head, closing the door behind him.

He watched as the others introduced themselves. He averted his gaze to Botan who was—staring at him. She blushed and looked away.

**She's cute when she blushes. I wonder how cute she'd look moaning and screaming our name.**

Kurama shook his head, trying to get rid of the image of a naked Botan, moaning, her cheeks flushed. _Shut the fuck up, Youko._

There was something else besides his growing lust for the girl. She was so cold at him and it was bothering him!

Over the week they stayed in his house, he got to know the others except for Botan. He was getting closer and closer to the others except for her. Everytime he tried to talk to her, she avoided him.

Then a thought occurred him.

He must've done something bad to her.

But what?

"You're amazing, Kurama!" He snapped out of his thoughts when Yusuke suddenly slapped him on the back, a grin on his face. "Huh?" He blinked at the delinquent, confused.

Yusuke ignored him and said in amazement, "I never thought you were so strong before!" Kurama blinked. It took him a moment to finally realize they had just told him _everything_. He sighed, shaking his head. He turned his head to them and his jaw dropped when he saw Genkai, Kuwabara, Koenma and Hiei.

"W-When did you-?"

"Just now," Kuwabara said, grinning. Koenma sighed, "He found out sooner than I thought..." He mumbled. Kurama frowned, "You knew?"

"Of course he knew. He's the prince of Spirit World, remember?" Botan said coldly at him. The boys winced, even Hiei, at the coldness of her voice.

The girls shook her head. They knew why Botan was acting so cold and mean to him. _It must be hard for you, my friend. _Keiko said telepathically.

She didn't get any response but a smile. She smiled back.

Botan was angry that Kurama doesn't remember anything about her. About the time they spent together. About his promise. She was hurt. But they couldn't blame Kurama. He lost his memories which was why they didn't understand why the girl was still angry at him.

Botan looked away from the strange looks the boys except Kurama who stood wide-eyed. She didn't know why she was so cold to him. He lost his memories. But she was still angry. She was hurt. She was hurt that Kurama didn't remember she was his fiancé and the nights when they would make love.

She was scared. Scared for Kurama. She wanted him to remember. She was scared that he wouldn't remember his memories forever. The thought frightened her.

She wasn't used to being this cold to anyone and she wished it would stop. But she couldn't. She couldn't stop acting so cold to him.

It was strange.

She averted her eyes to Kurama and her eyes widened at the lust in his eyes. For a moment, she wondered if she was seeing this right. Kurama... seems to be eyeing her like candy.

His gaze roamed down her body and he stared at her supple breasts. He gulped down a lump, his fingers twitched, itching to touch. But he couldn't.

She hated him.

**Maybe we should do something about that. **Youko snickered and Kurama could've sworn he wanted to slap the kitsune.

Come on Shuichi. You can't tell me you don't want to cover her body in marks. That the thought of staking claim to her body and making her scream for us doesn't arouse you. Just imagine her kneeling at our feet or lying on our bed with her legs spread wide for us.

_I do not feel that way._

Suit yourself, Shuichi.

He averted his gaze to her face and winced under the cold glare she was throwing at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't stand being treated by her like this!

**Come on, Shuichi. Take her now!**

_I'm against rape._

No you're not, just watch she's going to push you too far and you're going to end up pushing her to the ground and violating her brutally with no control over yourself. At least if you do it now it won't be so brutal.

_Hn. Do you really think I would lose control of myself? I take pride in my self-control and level headedness. _

**Yeah, right. **Youko said sarcastically, **Not around her. She drives me crazy and don't tell me you're not.**

Kurama didn't give him any response and he stared at the azure hair girl. Botan looked away from his intense gaze.

"Hey, Kurama. Are you even listening to us?" Yusuke asked. Kurama snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to Yusuke and smiled, "You were saying?"

Yusuke sighed and repeated what he said. Kurama glanced over his shoulder and saw Botan talking to Keiko.

He sighed.

He would have to deal with her later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 3**

"_Lucifer," Botan moaned out of his name. Kurama groaned and thrust in faster. She opened her eyes that were clouded with lust, "I love you…" She said, bringing his head down for a kiss._

Kurama jerked out of the bed, his pajamas were soaked with sweat. He blinked a couple of times before realizing that it was a dream. Or was it? He wasn't entirely sure. The dream had felt… real. Like it had happen before. Kurama sighed, running a hand through his red mane. He couldn't believe it, it seemed so real. Even now he could feel his member ach and twitch between his legs. He let out a frustrated sigh.

The red head clenched his fist and glared at the wall. How many nights had he been having wet dreams about Botan? How many days had he been plagued by these images? They were so real. Botan, naked and submissive, giving in to his every desire. Only for him to wake up covered in his own seed. The dreams had felt real. Then a thought occurred him. Was it a memory of his past? He shook his head. No, it can't be. But it did felt like déjà vu.

His eyes clouded over as he thought of all the things he would do if Botan was his. Most of them were very naughty.

He heaved a sigh, getting out of his bed and standing beside it. He glared at the sticky linen. He looked away and tossed a disgusted look down at himself before slipping out of his pajamas.

Time for a cold shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Good morning, Kurama-san," Yukina greeted, a smile on her face. He smiled, "Good morning, Yukina," He greeted. Keiko came out from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron, "Oh, Kurama! You're awake." She gasped, surprised. His smile widened and he nodded his head.

"Mornin' to ya to, pal." Akiko slapped his back. He almost choked in his own breath, surprised. He turned his head to her and his eyes widened when he caught the smell of alcohol, "Akiko, have you been drinking?" He asked. She laughed, putting an arm over his shoulder, "I'm not drrruunk." She said, laughing. He rolled his eyes, "Of course you're not," He said sarcastically.

He looked around, ignoring Akiko who was babbling about Justin Bieber or whatever. He frowned when he noticed a certain azure hair deity wasn't there. "Where's Botan?" He asked. Keiko poured the milk in the glass, "She's on a mission." She replied. His brows furrowed, "Mission?"

Hanon, who was playing cards with Shiko, nodded her head, "It's something about C-Class Alices causing trouble in a village," She replied. He looked down to the ground, disappointed, "Oh." Shiko snickered at him, "Is that disappointment I hear?" She teased and his make slips back on.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Blood splattered on the walls. A shriek was heard. A headless body felled to the ground, adding more red to the background. Dead bodies were on the floor, a pool of blood beneath them. He backed away to the tree, shivering under the glare she was throwing at him. In front of him, a few feet away from him, stood Botan, blood on her clothes and a blood stained sword that was in flames in her hand.

She approached him, stepping on the dead bodies. Once she was in front of him, she glared down at him, her eyes glowing red under the moonlight. He kneeled in front of her, "P-Please don't kill me," He said, his voice laced with fear. He knew who she was. Botan a.k.a Black Exorcist, the strongest assassin in Pandora. She never failed in her duties. Not even one of her targets was alive. No one ever saw her but one would know it was her by her azure hair and her eyes that glows red everytime she kills, dressed in black and white.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped on his head, "You disgust me." She said as she removed her leg. She smirked, "**Shexsha** (Torture)" He blinked at the weird language. He didn't understand what she said. His eyes widened when flames engulfed his body and he screeched. Hand-shape flames appeared and grabbed his neck, his legs and arms, pulling on them. He screeched. Botan smirked in satisfaction, "He's all yours," She said to her flames and was about to walk away when someone shot her at the abdomen. She winced and holds her bleeding abdomen.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It dripped on the ground, tainting the green grass into brown. She turned around and finally realized the C-Class Alice was the one that shot her. She growled, disappearing into thin air.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Botan sped through the area, whizzing past houses, street lamps, building, shops, cars and people until she reached a portal to Human World, jumping into it and the portal closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, my… Botan! What happen?" Yukina gasped, her hands on her mouth. Botan grinned at her, "I'm alright, Yukina. Don't worry." She said. The sea-green hair girl narrowed her eyes, "No, you're not. Look at you! You're bleeding and-" She was cut off. Botan smiled at the smaller girl, "I've bleed before, Yukina. This is not the first time," Yukina ignored her and continued,"- you're losing a lot of blood,"

"This is not the first time, Yukina."

Yukina frowned, "I know but…" She trailed off, looking down to the wound, "…never this much." She finished her sentence, her voice laced with concern. The azure hair Alice smiled, "I'll survive, Yukina. Don't worry," She reassured her. Yukina stared at her for a while before she nodded reluctantly. Botan smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room," She said, headed towards her room.

Botan glanced over her shoulder and saw Yukina saying that she would be alright to her other friends. She looked away and heaved a heavy sigh.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Botan turned to the right and—

BUMP!

-bumped into someone. She felled to the ground and winced at the pain of her wound worsening. She looked up and saw Kurama. Her eyes widened. No. She doesn't want to see him! Kurama's emerald eyes were wide before they softened, "Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. Botan nodded, a cold expression on her face.

His eyes widened when a pool of blood formed beneath her. His eyes softened and he walked towards her, reaching to touch her, "Let me heal that for you," He said, offering help. She blinked at him before looking away. She pushed him away, "I'm fine," She said coldly. Kurama ignored her and put his hand on her back and the other one under her thighs, lifting her up. Botan gasped, surprised, "W-Wait—I don't need your help." She said, trying to push him away.

He ignored her and summoned his plants, ordering them to open the door. Once the door was opened, he carried her to his bed and laid her gently as if afraid that she would break. Botan jerked out of the bed and tried to run away but Kurama grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Don't run away, Botan."

She glared up at him. He ignored her and reached out and slowly, carefully, gently, began to raise Botan's shirt up to her slim waist. He had hardly got it past her navel, however, when a resounding slap was heard. The next thing Kurama knew, he had a mouth full of carpet. Kurama groaned and pushed himself from the floor. He looked up to find Botan glaring menacingly at him.

"W-What did you think you were doing you pervert?!" She asked shrilly. He rolled his eyes, "I was simply checking your wounds." Botan was trembling in righteous anger. "I **know **how to treat my own wounds, thank you very much!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

" _I_," He said, pointing to himself, "know how to treat wounds _better _than _you_." He said. Botan frowned. She sat up uneasily. Kurama was right, he **was **more experienced at treating wounds than she was. She sighed, "Alright… Fine. You can help me." Kurama moved towards her, picking a bowl of medicine up. He smiled gently at her.

"Lift up your shirt." He said smoothly. Did she detect a slight purr? She shook her head. No, she was imagining things. She did as Kurama told her and lifted her shirt until it was just below her breasts. Kurama looked closely at her torso, frowning slightly. "This might sting a bit." He said as he poured the remedy on her wound. Botan winced, "Shit—You're hurting me on purpose," She accused.

"You don't care if you get hurt."

He took the bandage and began to wrap her wound, his hands lightly grazing her skin every so often. Botan cringed inwardly at the contact but didn't outwardly react.

Kurama, on the other hand, was enjoying himself immensely. Here he was, with a rather excellent view of Botan's slim form. The only thing he could wish for is her shirt was pulled a little higher up. And every time his fingers brushed against her smooth skin, shivers of delight made their way down his spine.

Too soon for Kurama, he was done. He tucked the bandage into place, pressing slightly. She flinched and Kurama apologized softly in her ear. Botan tried to stand up from the bed but failed. Everytime she does, she would feel this slight pain on her abdomen. "You shouldn't stand up so soon. Your wound was really serious." She heard the redhead said.

She sighed, "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight then?" She asked. Kurama heard Youko screamed in joy in his head and he, himself liked that idea even though he didn't show any signs of excitement or joy on his face and kept his mask on. But the words 'sleep with you' made his member arched and twitched. He cursed himself. He grabbed the pillow and pressed it down his member, trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

Botan turned her head to him, "Why don't you just carry me back to my room?" She suggested. His eyes widened. He was hurt and disappointed, feeling rejected. Suddenly, there was a loud lightning sounded from outside. Botan jumped and screamed, hugging Kurama's back. He blushed, "H-Hey…" Botan ignored him and hugged him tighter as the sound of lightning sounded again. Kurama inwardly sighed and remembered Keiko saying something about Botan afraid of lightning.

He smiled, "I never thought the great Black Exorcist is scared of a mere lightning." He teased. Botan felt a vein popped and she pinched his arm. He winced before bursting into a fit of laughter.

She blushed in embarrassment. Arrghh, how embarrassing!

He turned around, facing her. Another lightning sounded and she hugged him tightly, her face flushed and tears in her eyes. He smiled, patting her on the head, "Do you want to go back to your room? If you do, I'll take you there," He said. Botan shook her head and looked up at him, "You're having fun, aren't you?"

He chuckled, pushing her away gently, "Then you want to sleep here?" He asked. She blinked at him. After a few minutes of staring at the redhead, she blushed, looking down to her hands and mumbled, "Yes." He smirked, "You don't mind me doing things to you?" He whispered into her ear seductively. Botan blushed and glared at him, "You wouldn't dare."

He didn't give her any response but a smile. He pushed her to the bed gently and laid himself beside her. His smile widened, "I wouldn't do such a thing." He said. Botan blinked before her lips curved into a small smile. "Unless you want me to." He added seductively. Botan blushed, "Idiot."

He threw his head back and laughed, much to her annoyance. After his laugh subsided, he smiled at her, "Goodnight, Botan." He said. Botan's face softened and she smiled back, "Goodnight, Kurama." She said as her eyes slowly closed, drifting to sleep. His smile widened and he pulled her closer. Botan unconsciously buried her head in his chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

He was glad that she wasn't cold to him anymore.

His eyes slowly closed his last thoughts of were Botan before he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its wonderful characters. On with the story!**

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 4**

Botan opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes widened and she blushed at the way her body was flushed against Kurama's. She tried to push him away but failed, "Kurama, wake up!" She shook him, trying to wake him up. Kurama squirmed lightly before hugging her closer. Botan's blush deepened.

"I don't want to…" She heard him mumble.

Botan glared at him, her blush deepening, "Kurama, let me go!" She said as she tried to push him away again only to fail miserably. The redhead hugged her closer until their lips were only inches away. Botan's blush deepened and she squirmed. Her eyes widened when Kurama's hand traveled up her thigh, "Don't move," He whispered threateningly. She looked up at him, "Kurama?" The kitsune sighed, contented. He was enjoying the warmth of her body.

"So warm…" He mumbled.

Botan's blush deepened and her face was red as a tomato. She gasped when he pulled her body closer and she could feel something hard poking her. Her blush deepened.

"Botan, you stink of blood…" He mumbled. Botan blinked before her blush faded. She felt a vein popped and she raised her fist, "Wake up, you perverted bastard!" She shouted and punched him, the sound echoing around the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Botan's awake," Shiko said. The others nodded but they couldn't help but wonder what Kurama did to make the azure hair Alice so pissed off.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama winced, rubbing the big lump on his head. He looked up to find Botan glaring menacingly at him. She crossed her arms and huffed. The nerve of the kitsune!

He growled, "What did you do that for?"

Botan ignored him and walked towards the door. He stood up almost immediately and grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?" He asked, a frown marring his face. Botan ignored him and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open and stepped outside, leaving a confused Kurama.

"What did I do?" Kurama asked himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Botan stomped downstairs, her cheeks flushed and fuming, "The nerve of him!" She shouted to herself. She huffed, ignoring the confused looks Keiko and Hanon were throwing at her. She sat down at the sofa, her arms crossed.

"Whoa, who pissed you off today?" Hanon asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

Botan replied angrily, "Kurama."

"Oh?" Keiko raised her eyebrow, "What did he do?"

Botan mumbled curses, seemingly didn't hear the brown hair girl's question. Keiko blinked and sighed, shaking her head. She could hear the words 'the jerk', 'who does he think he is?" and 'idiot'.

Botan averted her gaze when she heard Hanon and Keiko giggling, "What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing," Keiko replied. Botan narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her. The brown hair Alice raised her eyebrow quizzically at her. She blinked before she huffed and pouted.

The other two laughed.

Botan's face turned red in embarrassment. She looked around and noticed a certain sea-green hair girl, Akiko and a certain bookworm wasn't there. She turned her head to Hanon and Keiko, "Where's Yukina, Akiko and Shiko?" She asked, a frown marring her sweet face.

Their laugh subsided and they turned their heads to her, blinking. "Yukina's in the kitchen. Shiko went to the library." Hanon replied. Botan's frown deepened, "What about Akiko?" She asked.

Keiko shrugged, "I don't know. She's probably gone to pick a fight with someone."

Botan sighed, shaking her head. Their attention diverted when Kurama came downstairs, rubbing his head. He glared at Botan. She glared back. The other two blinked before they burst into a fit of laughter.

"The two of you really get along well even though you guys keep fighting." Keiko said between laughs.

Botan and Kurama blushed, "What are you talking about?" They stuttered. They blinked, turning their heads to each other before glaring at the other, "Stop copying me!" They both said in unison. They blinked again.

Hanon and Keiko's laughter got louder. They had tears in their eyes and holding their stomachs. Botan glared at them and felt a vein popped when they ignored her. Instead of stopping, their fit of laughter got louder.

Yukina came out from the kitchen, "What are you guys laughing about?" She asked innocently, blinking at them. Keiko opened her mouth and was about to say something when Botan hit her over the head.

The brown hair girl rubbed the lump on her head, "There's no need to get violent!" She shouted at Botan. The azure hair girl ignored her, gritting her teeth. _They're mocking me! _She thought, her cheeks tinted in pink.

Botan averted her gaze to the redhead when she heard him chuckle and blinked at him. His chuckling subsided and he shook his head. _She really gets along well with her friends. _He thought his lips quirked up into a smile.

"Botan-chan, can you carry these boxes to the basement? It's really heavy," Yukina said, carrying a box and she dropped it to the floor, heaving a heavy sigh.

Botan walked towards her and smiled, "Let me carry those. Why don't you rest for a while?" She suggested. She noticed the sea-green hair Alice hasn't stop doing the chores since they moved in to Kurama's house.

Yukina smiled at her, "Thank you, Botan-chan." She thanked before her smile felled. The boxes were really heavy. Her brows furrowed before she smiled pitifully at the taller girl, "I'm sorry for troubling you, Botan-chan." She said apologetically, her head bowed down.

Botan blinked, "Nah. It's fine. I'll be okay." She said, carrying the boxes. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen and she winced. She noticed the concern looks on her friends' faces and she smiled, "Don't worry. I'm fine." She reassured them. They nodded their heads slowly, obviously didn't believe her but they decided to play along.

Kurama's smile felled and his brows furrowed. He noticed the pained look on Botan's face. After a few moments, he finally realized Botan's wound was opening. He shook his head. _She's forcing herself. _He thought as he walked towards her.

She turned her head to him and blinked. He smiled, "Let me help you." He said, offering help. Botan stared at him for a few seconds. After a few minutes of staring, she mumbled, "Okay…" He lifted three of them and turned his head to Botan when he noticed she was staring at him. He raised his eyebrow at her, his lips curved into a smirk.

Botan blushed, looking away, "Thanks…" She turned her head to him and smiled, "I never thought you were such a gentleman, Kurama."

**She thinks I'm a gentleman. Why don't you let me show her how much of a gentleman I can be in the bed?**

Kurama shook his head lightly, trying to ignore Youko's sudden input.

He smiled at Botan before walking towards the basement, Botan blinked and stared at his back for a few seconds before she followed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Botan dropped the last box to the ground and sighed, massaging her shoulders, "That was tiring…" She mumbled. She winced when she felt a pain rushed through her. _Damn it. _She cursed.

"Let me heal that for you." She heard Kurama say. Botan turned her head to him and blinked, "What?" She asked. He sighed, "Your wound." He said. Botan blinked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He sighed and grabbed her wrist, causing her to gasp in surprise. He sat down at a chair and pulled her to his lap, her back facing him. Botan blushed, "H-Hey, what—"She was cut off, "Lift up your shirt," He said.

She sighed and nodded her head, lifting her shirt up until it was just below her breasts. Kurama frowned when he saw the blood tainting the bandages. He pulled out the bowl of medicine from a box and bandages.

He tugged slightly on one end of the bandage, sending it unraveling. He took the new bandages and began to rewrap Botan's wound tightly. Botan winced and Kurama apologized softly to her ear. After a few moments, he was done.

Botan stood up from his lap, much to Kurama's disappointment. She moved around experimentally. Other than a little stiff, she felt fine. She smiled genuinely at Kurama, "Wow! I feel great! Thanks!" Kurama smiled back at her. Silence crept between the two, but it was a comfortable calm.

Botan stared at him, her eyes roaming up and down his body. He was still attracting even though he was human. She licked her lips and blushed when she felt herself getting wet.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist. She blinked at him, confused. He scooted closer. She looked at his eyes and her eyes widened at the lust in them.

She took a step closer to him and without another thought, her fingers lifted up to graze the line of his collarbone. Kurama's eyes dilated from the heat of her fingertips through his white long sleeve shirt. He wanted to feel her hands on his bare chest but he didn't want to cross the line any farther then she wanted to go.

His hands remained at his side, too afraid to touch her, too afraid that he might lose control of his desire with one wrong move. Kurama watched her palm lay flat against the panes of his chest and he took a deep breath to steady the increasing heart beat in his chest. Botan's eyelids were half closed as she ran a finger down his chest.

She blinked when she felt Kurama caressed her cheek. He smiled seductively at her before he raised one of her hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on her soft, light skin. He let his lips loiter there for a moment longer before he moved to another spot, his lips gently grazing the skin between her knuckles.

She parted her lips once to say something, but closed it quickly, being as her mind was totally stupefied. Kurama stared unblinkingly at her face, her usually amethyst eyes were clouded with lust and he fucking love the hungry look she was throwing at him.

He smiled against her skin, knowing full well what he was doing to her. He hesitated for a moment before bringing her face closer. He was so close to her that she could feel his clement breath caress her top lip. He leaned closer and grazed her lips with his.

Botan responded meekly to his advance at first, then she began to move her lips against his. She opened her mouth and Kurama complied with the invitation gratefully, sliding his tongue into her mouth and brushing it along hers.

**This is very selfish of you, Shuichi. **_**Very**_** selfish, **reprimanded Youko. Kurama mentally shrugged.

_How so? She seems to be enjoying it as much as I. _He responded.

… **I hate you, Shuichi. **

He mentally chuckle as he heard Youko mumbling a string of curses about him. He could just feel the pout he was sporting.

He snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes widened when he felt Botan tugged at his pants. He broke off the kiss, panting slightly. He turned his head to her and grinned. She smiled shyly at him before she unbuttoned his shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath and slid his eyes closed before he tamped his lips to hers. His hands were about to traveled up her shirt when—

DANG!

-the door opened. They turned their heads to the door and were surprised to see Akiko with a blush on her face. Botan blushed. Kurama, on the other hand, was irritated. Akiko cleared her throat, "Um… I was just going to take my gun that I left here." She said, the blush still on her face as she took the gun. She grinned at them, "Sorry for bothering ya." She said before closing the door.

Kurama sighed. He blinked when he felt Botan suddenly grabbed his hand. He turned his head to her and his eyes widened. Botan's shirt and bra were off, revealing her supple breasts. He blushed and took her shirt, covering her with it, "W-What are you doing, you idiot?" He stuttered, looking away and he walked towards the door only to stop his footsteps when he heard the sound of clothes dropping to the ground.

His eyes widened when he felt Botan hugged him and his member arched and twitched at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his back. He turned around, facing her. Botan smiled shyly and wrapped her arms behind his neck, "Love me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does.**

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 5**

Kurama slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He rolled over his bed. He blinked as the sunlight streaming through his window and hit his viridian eyes, causing his pupils to dilate rapidly.

It had been another dream. About Botan.

But it had felt real. He frowned. Botan's scent was on him. His eyes widened and he looked under the covers—he was naked. He looked down and saw the clothes strewn on the floor. He averted his gaze to the right and blushed when he saw a naked Botan. She lay on her stomach and her head turned away from him, her hair untidy.

_It wasn't a dream!_

He couldn't believe it. Did they just-? Kurama shook his head, his blush deepening at the thought. _I just had sex with Botan! _He shouted incredulously in his mind. He turned his head to her when she squirmed. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to him when she noticed he was staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"I-I thought it was just a dream…" He trailed off. She smiled and shook her head, "No, it wasn't." Silence crept between the two. An uncomfortable silence. Botan looked down to her hands and asked, "Do you regret what we did?" Kurama flinched at the pained tone in her accusation. His eyes softened and he smiled, "No. I don't think what we did was a mistake. I'm just rather… surprised." He replied.

She smiled back. Her smile felled and she blinked when she felt him grabbed her hand. She looked up at him questioningly. He smiled and gripped her hand. She blushed, "Ku—"She was cut off when Kurama gently pressed his lips upon hers. The kiss was brief, the kitsune breaking it off almost as soon as he started.

He leaned over her and smiled seductively. His long, crimson strands framed her picturesque, surprised face. The seductive smile on his lips widened. Her eyes softened and she looked away, a blush on her face. He tilted her chin and she blinked at him. He leaned closer and grazed her lips with his. Then he parted his mouth and caught her bottom lip. He gave a small grin then sucked on it softly. He then released it only to press his mouth to hers.

Her eyes widened for a moment before they slowly closed and she kissed back. He rubbed his member against her dampened folds. He smirked against her lips when she moaned. His hand was about to travel down her stomach when—

DANG!

The door opened. Botan felt blood rushing to her cheeks and she pushed Kurama away. They turned their heads to the door. They were greeted by the sight of Keiko and Hanon gawking at them and Akiko with a blush on her face. Kurama glared at them, obviously irritated. They laughed nervously under his glare.

"Um… Master Beel is waiting for you at the living room…" Hanon said nervously. Kurama blinked at them, "Master Beel…?" He asked. The three of them mentally heaved a sigh of relief when he wasn't glaring at them anymore. _Kurama's really scary when he's angry… _They thought in unison.

Akiko nodded her head, "Master Beel is your father." Kurama's eyes widened, "My father? What is he doing here?" He asked. The three of them shrugged their shoulders.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama gulped down a lump, getting nervous. His fixed his collar the tenth time that morning. Botan, who was watching him all the time, giggled, "Relax. He doesn't bite hard." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Let's go." She said, pushing the door open. He took a few deep, calming breaths. _Relax, Kurama. He's just your father. _He told himself and stepped inside the living room.

He looked around and saw Botan who was smiling at him and she gave him a thumbs-up. His lips curved into a smile and he nodded his head. His eyes caught a man with raven hair and dull orange eyes. The man's lips curved into a smile, "It's been a long time, Lucifer." He said. Kurama blinked at him. It took him a half minute to finally realize he was his father.

He nodded his head and heaved a sigh, pulling a chair out and he sat down. He smiled at his father. The man smiled back, "I came here to discuss about your memories." He said. Kurama's smile felled and his brows furrowed, "My memories?"

His father nodded his head, "We've found the culprit," He said. Kurama opened his mouth to say something when Botan suddenly slammed the table. She grabbed his father by the collar, shaking him, "Who is it, old man?!" She asked. His father rolled his eyes and glared at her, "Would you calm down?" He said.

She blinked at him before letting go of his collar, crossing her arms and huffed. His father sighed, shaking his head, "Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted—"He said, glaring at Botan. She glared back. "—we caught the culprit and after an interrogation, he returned your memories back." He finished his sentence.

Kurama nodded his head, "Where are they?" He asked.

His father opened his mouth, about to reply when Botan cut him off, "What will happen to Youko once he gets his memories? Would he disappear like the others?" She asked.

Kurama frowned, "The others?" He asked. His father nodded his head, "There are others that had their memories erased and abandoned at Demon World. Usually, once they get their memories, the body they possessed will disappear." He said and hesitated for a moment before he continued, "But you would still retain Youko."

"Why?" Akiko asked, backing away from the wall and walked towards the table.

"That's because Youko was always apart of Lucifer." He replied. The girls blinked at him, confused. "But I thought you said Lucifer's soul was transferred into a demon's body before the culprit abandoned him." Botan said, a confused expression on her face.

"I lied."

Botan narrowed her eyes, "Tell us _everything_."

Silence.

He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, "… Fine. I'll tell you," He opened his eyes and turned his head to Kurama, "When Lucifer was still a cub, he was always abused by his mother and siblings." He said.

Hanon blinked, "But Mrs. Adelia and his siblings were always nice to him." She said, a frown marring her face. His father sighed, "Lucifer's not my real son. I found him at an old building and I took him in." He said, looking down to the ground as if ashamed.

Their eyes widened. "His real mother abandoned him." He said, running a clawed hand through his hair. "This information was supposed to be private but it seems I have no choice but to tell you." He smiled apologetically at Kurama, "Lucifer, I'm sorry."

Kurama's lips curved into a smile and he shook his head, "It's okay. Can you continue what you were saying?" He said. His father blinked at him before his lips curved into a smile, _I can't ask for a better son. _He thought. His smile felled, "Youko was a character that Lucifer created to keep him from breaking," He said before his lips curved into a smile, "If it hadn't been for Youko, he would've been traumatized by his past. But I don't think Youko remembers anything about that."

**I'm a character he created… **Kurama heard Youko mumbled and he mentally chuckled when he heard the silver hair fox screaming in joy about he wouldn't disappear and he would still get his memories back. He could just _imagine _Youko jumping up and down like a child.

"Do you want to remember?" He snapped out of his thoughts when his father asked. He turned his head to his father and nodded his head, an excited expression on his face. Botan blinked at him before her lips curved into a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Lie down." His father ordered. Kurama did as he was told, lying down on the bed. His father took something out. It was a purple orb. He assumed it was his memories. He heard his father chanted something and he saw the orb moved towards him and into his body.

The kitsune's eyes widened as he felt a pain shot through his body especially his head. He gripped the sheets, screaming. Botan had a worried expression on her face. She walked towards him but was stopped by Hanon and Keiko. She turned her head to them, a frown marring her face. They shook their heads.

She turned her head to Kurama and closed her eyes, looking away. She covered her ears. She didn't want to hear him screaming in pain. She didn't want to see him in pain.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_He smiled down at her and held his hand out. _

_Botan backed away from him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him. He blinked and heaved a sigh. He walked towards her reaching his hand out to touch her. She backed away from him and slapped him, "Stay away!" She shouted at him._

_He blinked before a chuckle escaped his throat, "Feisty, ain't ya?" She blinked at him. He smiled at her, "Hey, what's your name? I'm Lucifer." He said, kneeling down in front of her until they were eye-level._

_She blinked at him before glaring at him and backing away from him. She stood up and was about to run away when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him into a hug. Botan struggled and tried to push him away but failed miserably._

_He chuckled and pulled away, his hands on her shoulders, "Let's go to my house." He said, grinning at her._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Who is this?" His father, Beel, asked, looking down at Botan. _

_Lucifer grinned, "She's Botan." He said before walking towards his father, an excited expression on his face, "Hey, dad. Can she stay here?" He asked. His father blinked and frowned, "I don't know…"_

_The boy pouted, "Please, dad. Please, pretty please? With sugar on top?" He begged, giving his father the puppy eyes. His father sweatdropped before he sighed and shook his head, "Okay."He agreed, smiling. Lucifer jumped up and down._

"_But she'll be working as a bodyguard." His father added. The boy stopped jumping up and down and blinked at his father before pouting, "No."_

_His father laughed, patting his head. The boy blinked at him before his lips curved into a smile. Botan, who had been watching the father and son, blinked before her lips quirked up into a smile._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Master Lucifer, here's your tea." Botan said, putting the cup of tea on the desk. He hummed in response. She turned her head to him, holding the tray in her hands. "Master Lucifer?"_

_He turned his head to her and pouted, "Don't call me 'Master Lucifer'. Just 'Lucifer'." He said in a scolding manner. Botan blinked at him, "But, Master—"She was cut off when he flicked her forehead, "No 'Master'. Just 'Lucifer'." He said, grinning._

_She blinked at him before she blushed, "O-Okay…" She mumbled. Her eyes caught the book he was reading. "Um… Lucifer…" She trailed off. He blinked at her and noticed she was staring at his book. He grinned at her, "Ya wanna read it?" He asked. She blushed and shook her head, waving her hands in front of her, "N-No, that's not what I meant."_

_He ignored her and continued, "It's about a bandit and this princess. They were seeing each other in secret. But the big bad father finds out and separates them." He said, grinning and put the book in her hands, "Ya can read it if ya want to." He said._

"_Like I said, I don't—"She was cut off when she heard a maid shouted at her, "Hey, look out!" She turned her around and her eyes widened at the glass shelf that was falling and was going to hit her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. After a few seconds of waiting and feeling nothing, she opened her eyes out of curiosity and her eyes widened. Lucifer protected her, some of his body parts cut by the broken glasses. His arms on either side of her head. _

"_Lucifer, are you okay? Idiot! Why did you protect me? It's my job to protect you not yours! I'm the bodyguard here—"She was cut off when he flicked her on the forehead. She gasped, holding her forehead. She averted her gaze to Lucifer._

"_You moron!" He shouted at her. Botan flinched. His eyes softened and he smiled, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him into a hug, "You're not my bodyguard. You're my friend!" He said, pulling away and grinning at her._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_He knelt in front of her like a man proposing a woman would and said, "I promise when I'm older, I'll marry you."_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama jerked out of the bed and looked around and his brows furrowed. No one was there. The room was dark. He glanced at the clock. 12:45 p.m. It was already pass midnight. He groaned, running a head through his red mane.

He remembered _everything_. About his friends. His family. And above all, Botan. He heaved a heavy sigh, getting out from his bed and standing beside it. He walked towards the door and pushed the door opened and almost jumped when he saw Botan outside his bedroom.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that!" He said. She blinked at him, "S-Sorry… I was just checking whether you're still asleep or not. Your father already went back to Pandora and Hanon, Akiko, Keiko and Yukina went on a mission." She said slowly.

He blinked at her, "Oh…"

"A-Anyway, I-I should be going." She said, walking away. Kurama, remembering about his memories, grabbed her wrist and pulled her, causing her to gasp in surprise. Once they were inside his room, he closed the door and pinned her to the wall.

Botan's eyes widened and she blushed, trying to push him away, "Kurama, what are you—"She was cut off when he said, "I remembered _everything_." Botan stopped trying to push him away and blinked at him. He inched his face closer to hers, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. She looked down, "I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to remember." She replied.

She blushed when she felt him slid his legs between hers, "Was that why you were acting so cold to me at first? Because you were upset I didn't remember anything?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. She didn't give him any response. He inched his face closer, "Answer me."

She looked away and nodded her head slowly, "I felt like I was abandoned. It hurt. I was scared that you wouldn't remember anything forever." She said, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks uncontrollably. His eyes widened before they softened, "Botan, you know I would never abandon you." He said softly.

"Liar! You were always going on war without telling me! You always broke you promises! You never really supported me! Even though you were always there with me, even though we made love every night, I felt all alone! You were never really here! Even if you were here, you weren't really—you weren't here for me!" She shouted at him between sobs, her tears falling down her cheeks uncontrollably and she tried to wipe them away but failed.

His eyes were wide before they softened. He pulled her towards him into a hug. Botan blinked, her cheeks flushed and tears were in her eyes, "I'm sorry," She heard him say. Her eyes softened and she gripped his shirt, burying her face in her head.

"Botan, I—"He was cut off when she locked his lips in a bruising a kiss. His eyes widened for a moment before they slowly closed and he moved his lips against hers. They broke off the kiss, panting.

Botan looked up at him, "Don't leave me anymore…"

He smiled and hugged her tighter, "I won't. I'll never do that. Ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 6**

"How was it, darling?" A beautiful woman with blond hair and crimson eyes asked. Beel turned his head to her, "I told him everything." He said. The woman's eyes widened, "What?!" She shouted at him, slamming the table.

"I had to, Adelia." He said.

The woman, Adelia, blinked before heaving a heavy sigh. Beel smiled at her and patted her back before his expression turned serious, "It seems Lucifer is sleeping somewhere inside him." He said, a finger on his chin, as if thinking. Adelia blinked at him, her eyes wide, "He hasn't awaken yet?" She asked, sounding surprised.

Beel shook his head. Adelia looked down, "Oh," Then she looked up at her husband, "What about his powers?" She asked.

"I have not remove the seal yet." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jack, where are you going?" A girl with orange hair and blue eyes asked. A boy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes grinned at her, "Human World." He replied. Before she could say anything, Jack flew off with a phoenix.

The girl sighed and shook her head, "I have a bad feeling about this…" She mumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A pink creature that looks half rabbit and half kitten jumped on to the blond's shoulder, "Ne, Jack-sama?" Jack turned his head to the creature and hummed in response. "Why are we going to Human World? There's nothing to like there." The creature said.

Jack grinned evilly ear to ear, "We're going to pay Lucifer a visit." He said. The creature stared at him suspiciously. There was something in his voice that made it suspicious. It could sense something bad was going to happen especially with that evil grin on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, Kurama?" Botan called, sitting on a red chair. The redhead hummed in response. "Which one of these do you think I should buy?" She asked. He turned his head to her and saw the wedding dresses she was holding. He raised his eyebrow quizzically at her, "Botan, what is this?"

She looked down to the ground, her cheeks tinted in pink, "Um… I was hoping to wear one of these on our wedding…" She mumbled, shuffling her feet nervously. He blinked at her before a soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Honey, we're not in a rush." He said teasingly, his lips curved into a sly smile.

She blushed, "Y-Yeah, but—"

Botan stopped mid-sentence and in a flash she was standing. Whirling around, looking for something.

His smile felled and his brows furrowed, blinking at her, "What is it, Botan?" Kurama asked, concerned. "I sense…" She trailed off, turning her head to him, "…Jack."

His frown deepened. Jack? Who was that? The name sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who. Jack, Jack. He repeated in his mind, a finger on his chin, trying to remember. His eyes widened. He remembered. Jack was his cousin. He also remembered Jack told him he had feelings for a certain azure hair Alice.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw people running away from something. He turned his head to Botan when he heard her said, "Stay here, Kurama." Before she pulled out a sword and red flames engulfed it and she sped through the area, whizzing past houses, street lamps, buildings, shops, cars and people, leaving Kurama to wonder what was going on.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She stopped and her eyes widened before they narrowed. The city was on fire. She heard a laugh behind her and she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack, throwing his head back and laughing. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him, "Jack! What are you doing here?" She shouted at him.

The blonde's laugh subsided and he looked down to find Botan glaring at him. He grinned, "Botan-chan, how have you been?" He asked childishly, ignoring the glares she was throwing at him.

"You're destroying the city." She said menacingly.

He blinked at her before his lips curved up into a grin, "Yes and what a beautiful sight it is!" He said dreamily, chuckling. "Stop the fire!" She barked at him. His chuckling subsided and his grinned felled, his sapphire eyes darkened as they narrowed.

"I don't think so, Botan-chan." He said childishly even though his aura was getting darker and darker. She growled at him, "Fine! I'll fight you if I have to!" His expression darkened, "I don't think you can defeat me, Botan-chan. I'm stronger than you."

Botan's fists clenched before she raised her sword over her head and launch towards him. He blinked at her before heaving a heavy sigh, "I didn't want to hurt you, Botan-chan but it seems like I have no choice…" He said sadly before raising his palm and shoot out water from it, sending Botan to a building.

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. He threw his head back and laughed, "See? I told you so." He said childishly. She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her sword again and was about to attack him when she suddenly felt exposed.

It took a moment to dreamily conjured up why when a fabric from her shirt fell down her arms, peeling with the gentle force of gravity. As the folds of her cotton school uniform touched the white goop she was mired in, she noticed that it disappeared. There was an acidic hiss as her clothes melt away.

There was a moment of panic and she tried to get the liquid off of her. She turned her head to Jack when she heard him laughed, "You can't get it off of you." He licked his lips as he stared at her lustfully, "I'm getting so turned on." He said childishly with a mixed of lust.

She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists and glaring at him. Her eyes narrowed only to widened when she felt tentacles wrapped around her wrists and legs and lift her up into the air. She blushed when the tentacles spread her legs wide for the blonde in front of her to see and she saw him licked his lips. She looked away. She never felt so humiliated in her life.

Then she noticed it. The goop around her was draining! She could feel the liquid sliding off of her skin. Jack walked towards her and grinned evilly, "I wonder what Kurama will do if I rape you?" He wondered. Her eyes widened. He reached his hand out to touch her but was stopped when he felt something sharp hit his leg.

He winced before looking down and saw Kurama who was glaring deathly at him, his eyes had specks of gold in them. Jack smirked, "Oh this is just perfect!" He said, throwing his head back and laugh, "It's been a long time since I saw you, Lucifer, my ol' pal!" He said childishly. Kurama narrowed his eyes at him, "Let her go." He said threateningly.

Jack's laugh subsided and his face darkened as he narrowed his eyes at Kurama, "And if I don't?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the redhead, a snicker on his face. The kitsune smirked, "I'll make you suffer things that are worse than death and make you wish you never exist." He threatened.

Jack chuckled evilly, "You can't do that. Your powers are sealed away." He smirked at him, "You can't even defeat D-Class Alices." He mocked. Kurama gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Jack's smirk widened as he turned his head to Botan, "She's really beautiful." He whispered lustfully as his gaze roamed up and down her nude body.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when someone eyes something that was his. Jack smirked, knowing fully well what he was doing to the kitsune. He snapped his fingers and watched in fascination as the tentacles wrapped around her torso lazily, wrapping its slime over her stomach and breasts.

Botan and Kurama's eyes widened. The azure hair Alice closed her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip, trying to muffle her moans. She gasped. Something was nudging at her sex. "Wait—"She wriggled. The tentacle was pushing insistently at her slit, rubbing up and down, opening her up to it. She twisted harshly to and fro, frantic, "No! NO! Anything but that!" She cried. Her eyes widened and she closed her eyes tightly, the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Her breasts were being massaged, her nipples were being teased and tugged. Her sides and back were being rubbed. It began to fuck her pussy, back and forward, back and forward. The deep penetration from the tentacle in her pussy brought it all the way into her womb. Now that it had conquered her sex completely, it widened harshly. She could feel herself stretch.

Kurama, who had been watching, gritted his teeth and raised his rose whip, ready to free Botan from the tentacles. "Don't do anything or I'll kill her." His emerald eyes widened when Jack said those words threateningly.

He turned his head to Jack, "I thought you love her! Why are you doing this to her?!" He shouted at the blonde. Jack cocked his head to the side, "That's right but I didn't tell you that I was obsessed in her so much that it overcome my love for her, did I?" He said maniacally. The redhead clenched his fists. What should he do? He wanted to save her but he didn't want her to get killed. He clenched his rose whip on his hands. He didn't know what to do.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw sticky linen dripped to the ground. It took him a moment to finally realize that Botan came. He turned his head to her. The tentacle came, too, depositing –something- inside of her. Botan had her eyes closed all the time. She couldn't stop her climax. One after another they came. She came. Or maybe it was all one large one, she wasn't sure.

Jack smirked. The expression on Kurama's face was priceless! He never saw the calm, collected and intelligent kitsune made that expression. He mentally wished he had brought his camera. He could've taken pictures of Botan and Kurama's expression.

The tentacle in her sex withdrew slowly, continuing to deposit things inside of her until it was out of her. Jack grinned, "Ah~! I'm getting so turn on!" He said childishly as he watched the tentacle tugged on her nipples, massaging her breasts. Then an idea came into his mind. He grinned toothily ear to ear and snapped his fingers, "What a great idea!"

Kurama's brows furrowed. What was the blonde talking about?

"I could just kill Kurama and make Botan my concubine!" The blonde said childishly. Kurama and Botan's eyes widened. The redhead growled in his throat. Botan, on the other hand, looked away. The idea disgusted her. She felt so humiliated. She was being raped in front of her own fiancé. Her eyes widened when she felt two tentacles pushed into her sex. Saliva trailed down her chin. The tentacles pumped in and out of her. Botan sobbed.

Kurama couldn't bear to watch anymore. He closed his eyes and looked away. "Don't look away, Lucifer." He heard Jack said. Tentacles wrapped around his neck and forced him to face her. He closed his eyes tightly. The blonde chuckled evilly, "I want you to see everything." He turned his head to Botan, "Botan-chan, does it turn you on knowing your lover is watching?" He asked, his voice laced with lust.

The tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably and she looked away. Suddenly, a phone rang. Jack cursed and slid his hands inside his pocket, pulling his cell phone out and opening it, "Hello?" He greeted harshly, irritation in his voice.

"_Stop what you're doing, Jack. If dad finds out, you're dead." _He heard his brother, Adam, said. "How did you know?" He asked, confused. _I'm watching you. _Jack growled and hung up, turning his head to Kurama, "You're lucky, Kurama." He said before snapping his fingers. The fire that engulfed the city was put out. The tentacles in her sex withdrew slowly and the tentacles let go of her, dropping her to the ground. The tentacles that were holding Kurama's neck let go and he ran towards her, concerned. He kneeled beside her, "Are you okay, Botan?" He asked. She looked away. His brows furrowed.

"Bye-bye! I'll see you again!" Jack said childishly, waving his hand at them and Kurama glared at him, his emerald eyes full of hatred and anger. The blond blinked before throwing his head back, laughing and he flew off.

Kurama heaved a sigh of relief and turned his head to Botan. He reached his hand out to touch her, "Botan—"He was cut off when she slapped his hand away. His eyes widened.

"Don't touch me! I'm dirty!" She shouted at him, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Kurama's eyes softened and he pulled her towards him into a hug, completely ignoring her protests. "Kurama, let me go!" She shouted at him, trying to push him away. "No way." He said, hugging her tighter.

She stopped struggling and gripped his shirt, tears in her eyes, "Idiot." She mumbled. He chuckled softly before his expression turned serious. He pulled away and planted a seed in the ground. Botan blinked at him curiously, "What are you up to now?" He didn't give her any response. A flower grew and its petals opened. Kurama tilted her chin up and pushed his finger into her mouth. He pulled the finger out, her saliva dripping from his finger. He pushed it into the flower.

Botan blinked, "What's that?" He grinned at her, "This will clean you up. Botan."

Her brows furrowed, confused. Before she could say anything, she saw vines coming out of the flower and her eyes widened when the vines pushed into her sex. She felled to the ground, quivering. She looked up at Kurama, her face flushed and moaning, "What is this, Kurama?" She asked between moans. He smiled, "This will purify you." He said. She opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a moan as the vines went deeper and her eyes widened. **Tongues**. She could feel tongues licking her insides. It felt **good.**

She closed her eyes, saliva running down her chin as she drowned in the sensations. She gripped Kurama's shirt, burying her head in his chest, "Kurama, make it stop." She said between moans. He smiled and pulled her towards him, hugging her and patted her head, "Just a bit more, Botan. Try to hold on." He said, tilting her chin, her saliva dripping from her chin to his finger.

"And then, when you're all clean," His smile widened, "you and I can do something nice together."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! **

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 7**

She opened her eyes and lifted her head from the pillow, her cerulean tendrils flopping in front of her face. She turned her head to eye the length of her bed, smacking her lips disappointedly when finding no one. She dropped her head once more and rolled over, wrapping herself in the thin sheets. She blinked slowly as she stared up at the ceiling, wondering where Kurama was.

She heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand into her hair before getting out of the bed and standing beside it. She blinked when she felt she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a note, bending down to pick it up and read it.

_I'm going to Pandora to ask my father who the culprit is._

_I'm sorry for not telling you first but I didn't want to wake you up. The others left for a mission. If you get hungry, there's food in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Kurama._

_PS: I love you._

Botan's lips curved into a small smile. She put the note on the desk beside the bed. She tried to walk and whimpered when she felled. She pouted. She blamed Kurama for this. She blinked and her eyes widened when she finally realize that Kurama never been so… rough before. Yet, the night before, he was like an untamed beast. She blushed at the thought and stood up, her legs quivering.

She steadied herself with the help of the wall and walked with quivering legs to where the toilet was. She grabbed the towel and opened the bathroom door.

Time for a shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama walked along the hallway, looking around. He heaved a heavy sigh. The stupid castle is so damn big! He ran a hair to his red mane. He was sure he was lost. His face lit up when he spotted a girl with long silver hair tied into a tight ponytail and blue eyes. His brows furrowed. The girl looked… familiar. He shook his head. He needed to get to his father's room quick. He walked towards the girl

"Um… Excuse me, miss but can I ask you something?"

The girl averted her gaze to the redhead, "Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her, "Can you tell me where Master Beel's room is?" He asked. The girl blinked at him before her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Who are you?" She asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice. He hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth, "I'm…" He trailed off. What if she didn't believe him? He shook his head and cleared his throat, "…his son."

The girl's eyes widened before her lips quirked up into a BIG smile. Kurama blinked at her, confused. He was about to open his mouth to say something when she suddenly hugged him, sending him tumbling to the floor. His brows furrowed, "Um… Miss?"

"I missed you so much, Lucifer!" The girl said, her voice yearning. His eyes widened. She was **rubbing** her cheek against his. Kurama, uncomfortable, pushed her away. The girl blinked at him, confusion in her eyes. He stood up, "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl's lips curved into a grin and she stood up, patting him on the head, "Don't tell me you don't remember me! I'm your sister!" She reminded him. He blinked at her, slapping her hand away. His finger on his chin, trying to remember who the girl was. Sister? Which one? He looked at her and examined her face before his eyes widened. "Lizzie?" He asked.

The girl nodded her head, "Yep, that's me!" She said, pointing to herself. He smiled, "I see you haven't change at all." The redhead said. She blinked at him before she grinned toothily. Kurama, suddenly remembering the reason why he came, asked, "Anyway, where's father?"

"Father has a meeting with the dukedoms. It'll probably be midnight by the time they're done, why don't you just come back later?" She suggested before putting an arm on his shoulders, "Why don't we just spend brother-sister time today?"

Kurama smiled before his smile felled and his brows furrowed. Jack. He suddenly remembered about the blonde. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. His anger and hatred was kicking in. He heaved a heavy sigh, trying to calm himself down. He turned his head to Lizzie and his eyes softened when he saw the look of fear on her face. He managed to calm down a little but he was still angry.

He smiled at her. Lizzie blinked at him, her eyes full of concern and fear, "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded slowly. The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him before she asked, "It's Jack, isn't it?" The redhead blinked at her and he clenched his fists at the mention of the blonde's name.

"How did you know?" He asked, a hint of anger and hatred in his voice. She seemed hesitated at first before she heaved a sigh, "His father found out and now the whole castle knows." She replied. "The whole castle?" He repeated, sounding surprised. She nodded her head.

His eyes narrowed, "Where is he?" He asked. She opened her mouth and was about to answer when they heard a recognizable male voice, "I'm here, Lucifer-chan!" The blonde said childishly. They turned their heads to him. Lizzie had a surprised look on her face while Kurama's was of hatred.

Jack blinked at the hatred in Kurama's eyes before his lips curved into a childish grin, "Do you hate me, Lucifer?" He asked childishly. The red headed kitsune narrowed his eyes at him and he growled deep in throat. The blonde blinked at him before throwing his head back and laughed.

"Lizzie." Kurama called, his eyes still on Jack. The girl turned her head to him and hummed in response. "Can you leave us alone for a moment? I want to 'talk' with Jack." He said as his lips quirked up into an evil grin. Lizzie nodded her head before walking away.

Once he was sure Lizzie was out of sight, he walked towards the blonde. Jack grinned at him and childishly asked, "What do you want to—" His sentence was cut off when Kurama punched him right in the face. The blonde-haired boy felled to the ground, blood trailing down his chin. His eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously at the redhead, a smirk on his face. He wiped the blood. He stood up and punched him back.

Blood trailed down Kurama's chin and he wiped it off. He grabbed Jack by the collar and flipped him, dropping him to the ground. Jack winced. He was about to punch the kitsune but was stopped when the redhead landed another punch to his face.

The blonde growled and punched him and they started to punch each other in the face. In a few moments, they were on the floor, fighting. They rolled on the floor –Kurama on top- -punches Jack—They rolled on the floor –Jack on top- -punches Kurama—This goes on for minutes before Kurama was on top again. The redhead raised his fist and threw a punch at the blonde but was stopped when a voice shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

They turned their heads to the owner of the voice and saw a man with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Jack's eyes widened while Kurama's brows furrowed. Who is this man?

"Jack, what are you doing?" The man asked, turning his head to Jack. The blonde blinked before he kicked Kurama on the stomach, forcing the red head off of him. "Father—" The man didn't let him continue, slapping his son. Jack's eyes widened. He turned his head to his father, a frown marring his features, "Why—"

"I think you know why."

The blonde's brows furrowed, confused. The man heaved a heavy sigh, "Let me remind you. First, you raped the STRONGEST ASSASIN in our world and—" Jack cut him off, "But, father! I always loved her!" The man ignored him and continued, "—second, when her mate comes here, you greeted him with a PUNCH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JACK?!" He shouted.

"Fa—" His sentence was cut short, "You're grounded for two months. No video games. No TV. No internet. Nothing." The man said. The blond gawked at him, "But father—" He was cut off again when the man grabbed his collar, dragging him.

Kurama, who was watching, was trying hard to control his laugh. Once he was sure they were out of sight, he burst out laughing only to winced. His face hurt. He heaved a sigh. He slid his hands into his pockets and sped through the area, whizzing past houses, buildings and Alices.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Botan turned her head to the door when she heard it squeak. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kuram, blood trailing down his lips, dripping on the ground. He winced. He didn't seem to notice she was there.

"Kurama?" She called. His eyes widened before they softened. He averted his gaze to Botan and smiled. The deity frowned and she walked towards him, "Who did this?" She asked, her voice full of concern and anger.

"Jack."

Her eyes widened, "Oh." She looked down to the ground. He heaved a heavy sigh and patted her head. She looked up at him, "Are you okay, Kurama?" She asked. "Yes, I'm fine." He said. She nodded her head slowly, she didn't believe him but she played along anyway. Then an idea came to her mind. Maybe she could—She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kurama walking away. She grabbed his hand. He turned his head to Botan and raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.

He blinked when he felt her cupped his cheeks. She pulled his face towards hers and stuck out her tongue and licked the blood on his chin. His eyes widened and his member arched and twitched at the feeling of her soft tongue on his skin. "W-What are you doing, Botan?" He stuttered. She grinned at him, "Alices can heal wounds by licking them." She said before she stuck out her tongue and began to lick his other bruises.

Kurama purred, getting more and more aroused. He looked down. Their position giving him a great view of her beautiful, well-rounded breasts. He took deep breaths, trying to steady his heartbeat that was increasing. He gulped down a lump when she wrapped her arms behind his neck. He looked at her face. Her eyes were a dark purple, clouded over with lust. She pulled him down, bringing him for a kiss.

The redhead grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, rubbing his arousal against her already dampened folds. He smirked when she broke off the kiss, moaning. He locked her lips into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved against each other in a rhythm only they knew; their tongues dancing together; the bulge in his pants pressing and rubbing against the already dampened fabric of her panties, sending sparks down their spines.

His hands slid to the front feeling her small waist before moving up to cup and pinch at her nipples. He growled when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shredded what ever clothes from her body that he could as he walked to his bedroom, his hands busy upon her body, his mouth invading hers. By the time he had laid her upon the bed, his hands were already cupping her breasts.

They broke off the kiss, panting heavily. She rubbed against his arousal, smirking when the redhead groaned. "Botan…" He looked down to her face. He licked up her throat as his hand slid up beyond the inside of the girl's left thigh then crooked his fingers and brushed along the fabric of the ferry girl's panties, grinning at the moisture and heat he could feel.

The heat of the plant master's body intensified, his groin hardening at the sounds and the scent of Botan melting against him. Kurama studied her with darkened eyes as his hand slipped inside the girl's panties, finding and gently stroking her sensitive spot, growling as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against the pulse point of the deity's neck and sucked lightly on the skin.

He stroked her spot in slow, teasing motions, reveling in the hitch of her breath and the way she arched and clung to him. Botan trembled at his touch, panting and whimpering at the feelings he was eliciting in her. She was becoming lost. Lost in the sensations. "Kurama…" She panted between breaths, crying out when she felt the his lips shift to rest on her left breast, suckling greedily while his other hand continued to tease her right one.

She shifted and pressed hard against him. Kurama smirked at the way the girl responded to his touch. He lifted his head from her breast to study her, enjoying the predatory and lustful gleam in the girl's eyes. He groaned in surprise when the deity wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his chest then licked his very sensitive ear. "Botan…" He panted slightly.

He lowered his head down and kissed her. He kissed her teasingly, nibbling on her bottom lip as he pulled away, eyeing her with want before moving his head to kiss down her throat. The girl moaned at his teasing kiss, biting her lip when she felt his lips down her throat then move lower. Her hands strained against the vines, wanting to touch him, to guide him lower where she needed him to be. "Please... Please... I... Need..."

The redhead continued downward, licking the sweat off her damp and heated skin. Moving lower, he nipped down her stomach. He removed his finger. Darting his tongue out, he traced her spot, circling around then up and down, groaning out "God... You're so wet..."

Botan gasped and arched up at the action, bucking up in response, feeling herself becoming wetter from the attention as the pleasure rocketed up into her body. She trembled and moaned out.

Kurama grinned, flicking his tongue against her spot, reaching up to pin her hips down when she bucked up and into his face. Wanting to taste more of her, he moved lower, probing her entrance with his tongue, sliding in past the first ring of muscles then pulling back out, male pride filling him when the Alice cried out loudly.

Botan screamed, writhing in pleasure when the redhead made love to her with his tongue. She wanted to keep him there, to urge him to go faster and harder, moaning out when he did so. "Ahh... Yes... Don't... Stop...Harder... Harder..."

The kitsune gave her what she wanted, thrusting his tongue in and out. Letting go of her left hip, his right hand move over then down, his thumb stroking her spot as he pumped in and out of her with his tongue.

Botan's body stiffened, the coils of pleasure tightening as she moaned and tried to thrust up to meet his tongue. She was so close.. So very close. "Please.. Please.. I.. I need.. You have.. To.." A sudden scream erupted from her throat as the coils snapped and her orgasm hit her hard. She whimpered when she felt his tongue leave her.

He kissed slowly up her stomach, his hands up her sides as he nudged her legs farther apart. His body slid up to hover over hers, his throbbing erection resting just outside her drenched entrance, twitching as it begged to slide in but he held back. Gazing down at her, Kurama whispered, "Do you want this, Botan? Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes.."Botan groaned out, arching her body up into his, gasping and whimpering when she felt his erection slide a little bit into her. "Please... Take me... I need you... Inside me... So badly... Fill me up... Make me yours."

The redhead panted at her answer, aroused greatly by her words. He moaned loudly when she pulled him to her and arched up hard against him, causing his erection to slide right into her. "Ohh..." He sounded out before claiming the female's mouth, kissing her hard as he pulled his hips back and thrust deeper into her, moving hard but slow, the sensation of her tight muscles stretching around him nearly overwhelming.

Botan hissed when he entered her, her inner walls quivering at the heat and feel of his hardness, of the way he stretched and filled her. It felt so good. So good. "Mmm..." She moaned in his ear, licking the shell as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Faster..."

Kurama moaned at the licking of his ear, his groin swelling even more than before. Growling, the fox spirit pumped faster into her, the slickness of her walls making it easier for him. God... She was so tight... So wet... So warm... He didn't want to stop. It felt too good. She felt too good. He gasped when he felt her walls clamp down around him. "Oh God..."

The girl smirked at his reaction, forcing her muscles to clamp down around his shaft once more. The friction from his movements in and out of her tightened heat making her cling to him. "Harder... Go... Harder..." She moaned out, clamping down around him again.

The fox spirit growled at her actions and complied, pulling nearly out before thrusting hard and fast inside her, driven on by her clamping and the feel of her breasts sliding across his chest. Skin slick with sweat, the two beings became lost in the sensations, grunts and groans, moans and cries filling the room from their vigorous love making. The bed shook and made noise as well, groaning from the action, threatening to break from the relentless pounding Kurama was giving her.

Rotating his hips, the redhead changed angles and nearly lost it when the deity arched up hard and cried out. "Oh My God!"

Botan felt him shift, his erection brushing up against something inside that made her body shake and quiver in overwhelming pleasure. And then he brushed it again and again. "Yes... Oh yes... Don't stop... Right there..."

Kurama kept the pace relentless, feeling her walls starting to clench around him, doing as she wanted, licking the tears of pleasure rolling down Botan's cheeks before claiming her mouth, his tongue matching the thrusts of his hips as he pounded hard and fast inside her.

The girl whimpered at the pace and the kiss, clinging to him, eyes widening as her second and body shattering orgasm hit her hard. _Yes!_ Her mind screamed. Her body shaking violently as she clamped down hard around him, the pulsations long and hard, nearly passing out from the sensation as her hips moved upwards, riding out the pleasure.

The fox felt her tighten down hard around him, breaking free from her mouth and tilting his head back, hissing in pleasure, releasing hard inside her. "Mmm... Yeah... So... Good... You feel... So good... " He growled, moving frantically inside her from each ejaculation until his essence was milked dry by the continued clamping.

Spent and exhausted, Kurama's face dropped to the side of the Alice girl's neck, panting as he struggled to gain his breath, his voice hoarse as he spoke, "I love you, Botan…"

Botan's lips curved into a smile, "I love you too, Kurama…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 8**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What should we do, darling?" Adelia asked. Beel ran a hand through his hair and heaved a heavy sigh, "We should tell him." He said. Her brows furrowed and she stared incredulously at her husband.

"But, if he knows, he'll get upset." She retorted. He averted his gaze to her, "He deserves to know, Adelia." He looked down to the ground. She stared at him before her lips curved into a small smile and she nodded her head, "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama sighed deeply and glanced outside the window. Who is the culprit? Why would he/she want to kill him? He needed to know the answers. He averted his gaze to his cell phone; a picture of Botan smiling was on the screen. His lips curved into a smile. But, he was glad this happened to him. If he wasn't Lucifer, he wouldn't have met Botan.

DANG!

The door opened. The redhead averted his gaze to the door and was greeted by the sight of Botan panting, face flushed and hands on her knees. His brows furrowed and he walked towards her, "What's wrong, Botan?" He asked. She looked up at him, "Kurama, I went to Pandora and asked your dad who the culprit is." She said between pants.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders suddenly, startling the girl, "Who?" He asked.

"I don't know." She gave him her response. His brows furrowed, "What? But I thought—" He was cut off, "The old man didn't tell me who. He just told me that all of us should see him in his room." She said. He blinked before smacking his lips in disappointment, "Oh." He said, disappointed and looked down at the ground.

She stared at him before her lips curved into a smile. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. He turned his head to her and raised his eyebrow quizzically at her. Her smile widened, "Let's go together." She said. He stared at her for a moment before his lips quirked up into a smile and he nodded his head, "Yeah."

She grabbed his hand. His smile widened and he intertwined their fingers.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around, examining the castle, their mouths agape. "This castle is big…" The black-haired teen mumbled. The carrot-head nodded before turning his head to the fire koorime, "What do you think, shrimp?" He asked. Hiei didn't give him any response but an 'hn.'

"Close your mouth. It's embarrassing." They heard Akiko said. The two closed their mouths. "Hello. I've been expecting you." They heard a voice said from behind. They turned around and saw a man with raven hair and dull orange eyes. He looked 25 but you know what they say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. The three Reikai Tantei blinked at him. The man smiled at them.

They blinked when they saw everyone bowed down to him. Keiko glared at them as if threatening them to bowed down, "That's Master Beel. He is Kurama's father." She whispered at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened and they immediately bowed down. Hiei smirked. They glared at him. The black-haired Mazoku grabbed the fire koorime's head and forced him to bow down, much to Hiei's annoyance.

Beel, who noticed this, chuckled softly, amused. He turned his head to the maids and butlers and said, "Can you leave us alone?" The maids and butlers bowed before walking away from the place.

Once the man was sure they were out of sight, he turned his head to them, "Where's Lucifer and Botan?" He asked. Keiko laughed nervously, "Well, you see, they're not he—" Before she could finish her sentence, the door flung open. They turned their heads to the door's direction and were greeted by the sight of Kurama and Botan.

Yusuke grinned at them as the two lovebirds walked towards them, "You're late." The Mazoku said in a scolding manner. The kitsune smiled apologetically at them, "Sorry." Kurama apologized. Botan, on the other hand, crossed her arms and huffed. Hiei and Shiko smirked, "They must've been busy flirting." The two teased. The redhead glared at them while Botan looked down, shuffling her feet and her face tinted in pink.

Their attentions were diverted when they heard Beel chuckled softly. The man shook his head, "You guys really get along well." He said. They blinked at him before their lips curved into a grin, an exception for Hiei and Shiko who snorted. Kurama, suddenly remembering the reason they came, asked, "Anyway, who's the culprit?"

His father's smile felled and he looked down to the ground, almost guiltily. He heaved a heavy sigh. He looked at Kurama. He needed to know. He deserved to know. He couldn't lie to his son anymore. He opened his mouth, "Kate." He replied.

The redhead's eyes widened. The others blinked at him. "Who's Kate?" Botan asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. His father turned his head to the azure-haired Alice, "She's—" Before he could answer, Kurama cut him off, "—my real mother, right?" The kitsune asked, even though he already knew the answer.

They turned their heads to him. His eyes were covered by his bangs and he was greeting his teeth, clenching his fists. Botan stared at him worriedly and she held his hand, gripping it. Kurama averted his gaze at Botan and his lips quirked up into a small smile.

Beel looked down to the ground. He knew his son was upset and angry that he didn't tell him. "Lucifer—" Before he could apologized, Kurama cut him off, "It's okay." He said and smiled at the man as reassurance. His father smiled back.

Suddenly, Kurama felt a sharp pain in his head, almost as if something had stabbed his brain. His knees buckled and his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. He shut his eyes tightly. He held his head and screamed in pain. The others stared at him, a worried expression on their faces. Botan ran towards him, "Kurama, what's wrong?" She shouted.

Kurama lifted his head and opened his eyes, "B-Botan…" He said weakly before his legs gave out. The last thing he saw was a scared and worried Botan before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Her rough hand struck him again and again. His cries for her to stop only succeeded in making the woman angrier and she slapped him harder. He felled back and stood up with quivering legs, only for her to slap him again. "M-Mother…" He said weakly. The woman growled and landed a kick on his stomach. _

_Lucifer's silver eyes widened and he coughed out blood. He felled back, coughing out blood. He held back the tears that were threatening to fall. He knew that crying would only make his mother angrier. He looked up at her and his eyes widened at the knife in her hands, "Mo—" Before he could finish his sentence, the woman stabbed his leg with the knife. _

_Lucifer gritted his teeth, holding his bleeding leg. It hurt. Why was she doing this? What did he do wrong? He asked himself. _

"_Pathetic brat!" She yelled, kicking his already wounded leg. He bit his lower lip, trying to muffle his pained screams. Their attentions were diverted when the door opened. Lucifer looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of his siblings smirking wickedly at her._

_One of them, his big sister, Catherine planted her foot hard on his wounded leg, forcing the blade to go deeper. His eyes widened at the pain but he didn't scream. He had to be strong. He always got through this. They always abused him and he always stayed strong with Youko's help. But now… He found himself doubting whether he could. _

_Her smirk widened. He knew she enjoyed making him suffer. He knew __**they **__enjoyed making him suffer. His own family. His other siblings and Catherine started kicking and punching him but he stayed strong. They laughed wickedly, enjoying the pain they were eliciting from him. _

_This goes on for hours before they stopped. He looked up at his mother. "W-Why... do you always do this? Don't you love me, mother?" He asked, grabbing her leg. The woman threw a disgusted look at him and kicked him, forcing him to let go of her leg, "Love you? It would've been better if you were never born!" She yelled at him._

_Lucifer shivered, tears in his eyes and he stared wide-eyed at them. The words struck him greatly. He could feel himself breaking. He was getting weaker. He couldn't stay strong anymore. _

_**Idiot! Don't cry! **__He heard Youko shouted in his head. His eyes widened and he smiled and he held back the tears. _

_"Worthless child!" She yelled as they stomped out of his room, slamming the door shut loudly. He winced as the sound echoed throughout the house. _

_He pulled out the blade slowly, wincing at the pain. He took a deep breath and threw the knife away. He didn't care where it ended up as he walked towards his bed and cried himself to sleep._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurama jerked out the bed, his eyes wide. His body was covered with sweat. He blinked a couple of times before realizing he was back in his room in Human World. He was about to run a hand through his hair when he felt someone's hand on his. He looked down and saw Botan sleeping. He smiled and slowly took his hand from hers, careful as not to wake her up.

He brushed away a strand of hair from her face. He was about to get out of his bed when he felt a hand grabbed his. He looked down at her. "Don't leave…" She mumbled as she looked up at him. He frowned when he noticed her eyes were red. It took him a moment before he realized she was crying. He was about to open his mouth when he heard an eerie voice screamed. It sounded from the city.

In a flash, Botan was standing, her expression serious, "There's an A-Class Alice at the city." She said. His eyes widened, "Wha—" He was cut off when she unsheathed her sword and red flames engulfed it and she opened the window, jumping on a roof as she sped through the area, leaving a surprised Kurama.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey!"

The Alice turned his head to the owner of the voice, finding a growling Botan. He smirked, "Black Exorcist." He growled deep in his throat, "If I kill you, I'll get a big reward." He said. She glared at him, "You can't do that." She said, smirking.

He laughed, "Maybe but with enough people, we can!" He yelled at her. Her brows furrowed. We? Before she could conjured up what he meant, she felt a sharp pain erupted in her stomach. She looked down and her eyes widened. She was stabbed.

A chuckle was heard coming behind her. She glared over her shoulder at the Alice. He laughed maniacally. She growled and flung her sword at him only to blink when she found no one. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw S-Class and A-Class Alices surrounded her. A sweat trickled down her chin. What should she do? She knew she couldn't defeat them.

They launch at her and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow. After a few seconds of waiting and feeling nothing, she opened her eyes slowly and they widened at the sight of Lucifer. He grinned at her, "Yo."

"Lucifer? Is that you?" She asked. He nodded. Her brows furrowed, "But how? I thought you haven't awakened yet…" She mumbled. His grin widened, "I also got my powers back!" He said childishly. Her frown deepened, "But that's impossi—" Before she could finish her sentence, he locked her lips into a bruising kiss, completely ignoring the strange looks the Alices were throwing at them.

Her eyes widened and she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She pushed him away, face red as a tomato. He chuckled, amused by her reaction. She felt a vein popped and was about to shout at him when an Alice said, "Isn't that Prince Lucifer?" He grinned childishly at them, "Hi, guys!" He said childishly, waving his hand at them. Botan sweatdropped. He hasn't changed at all.

His grin felled and he narrowed his eyes darkly at them, "I'll kill you for hurting her." He threatened his voice cold. Her blush deepened but she couldn't help but stared strangely at him. What's with the sudden change of attitude?! He turned around at her and said childishly, "I'll kill them so there's no reason for you to be scared anymore." He winked at her. She gawked at him before glaring, "I wasn't scared."

He threw his head back and laughed right in her face. She glared at him. "Oh, enough with this!" An Alice said in frustration and they launched at him. He blinked at them, cocking an eyebrow quizzically. He turned his head to the right and his grinned childishly when he spotted a meat stall, "Meaaaaaatttttt~!" He screamed childishly and he skipped towards the meat stall.

The Alices and Botan's jaws dropped and they stared incredulously at the boy who was already chewing on a piece of meat. The azure-haired Alice sweatdropped. "Umm… Delicious~!" She could hear him said childishly but his voice were muffled because he was chewing.

An Alice growled, "Damn it! He's mocking us!" He said as he and his comrades launched at him. Kurama blinked at them before his face darkened and his lips curved into a smirk. He raised his hand and grinned childishly at them, "Bye-bye!" He said childishly before he shoot out a gust of wind, sending them flying and crashing to the buildings, dead.

Botan's eyes were wide the whole time. She couldn't believe it. He finished them off with one attack! She never saw him fight. This was because Lucifer didn't like to fight and only fight when he was in a war.

"Botan! Are you alright?" She heard a familiar female voice asked. She turned around and saw her friends. Shiko looked at the dead bodies, "Did you do this?" She asked, amazement in her voice. "No." Botan replied. The girls' brows furrowed. Then who? The azure-haired Alice pointed over her shoulder.

They turned their heads to the direction and their eyes widened and they gawked as they watched Lucifer who was chewing on his meat happily.

"LUCIFER?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Father, I want to see Kate."

Beel and Adelia turned their heads to Lucifer, their eye wide. "What?" Adelia asked, her spoon felled to the ground, her mouth agape. His father's eyes softened and he nodded his head, "You may go." He said, much to his wife's surprise. "But, dar—" She was cut off, "Let him go." Her husband said. She stared incredulously at him before she heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly nodded her head, "You may go." She said.

Lucifer smiled, "Thanks." He thanked them. He was about to turn around when his father asked, "Do you know where she is?" The question caught him off guard. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Not really."

His father shook his head, his lips curved into a small smile, "She's at Markuth." He said. Lucifer's smile widened, "Thank you, Father." He said and walked towards the door, pushing it open and spared one last glance at his father and mother before closing the door. He turned to the right and almost jumped when he saw all of his friends and Botan standing in front of him, "W-What are you guys doing here?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"We're gonna go with ya, pal." Akiko said, giving him a thumbs-up. His brows furrowed, "I don't think—" He was cut off, "We're going whether you like it or not." Botan said stubbornly, crossing her arms and huffed. He stared at her incredulously before he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded his head slowly, his lips curved into a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A portal opened and they jumped out of it. The portal closed. They looked around. The village seemed to be abandoned. Botan averted her gaze to Lucifer. He turned his head to her, cocking an eyebrow at her. She smiled. He blinked before his lips quirked up into a grin.

Their attentions were diverted when they heard a voice asked, "Who are you people?" Lucifer's eyes widened. He recognized the voice. A woman with silver hair and green eyes stood in front of them. Her eyes widened, "Lucifer?" She growled at him, "What are you doing here?" She said menacingly. He flinched at the cold tone in her voice.

"Listen here, lady—" The azure-haired Alice was cut off when she saw him walked towards her. The woman took a step back. He stopped his footsteps.

"You may think of me as a worthless child." He started, "But I won't give up my complete self. To say that I am no one… my existence does not come from others. I will affirm it myself." He said. Botan's eyes widened before they softened, her lips curved into a small smile. "I don't know who I am. Am I Shuichi Minamino? Am I Youko Kurama? Or am I Lucifer? I'm not really sure. But one thing is certain, they are me." He said, looking up at his mother and smiled, "What others thought of or will think of me… I don't know." He said. "However, I… I won't run away." Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei smirked. "I won't hesitate and I will move forward." The girls' lips quirked up into a smile. "As Kurama." He said confidently.

Botan's smile widened, "Kurama…"

"That's all I have to say." He said before turning around and walking away. His smile widened, "Mother…" He smiled at his friends and turned his head to Botan, his smile widening. She smiled back. They turned around and walked away. Botan grabbed his hand. He turned his head to her and smiled, intertwining their fingers together.

Behind them, a tear rolled down Kate's cheek and her legs gave out and she broke into tears.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"We'll see you guys again, won't we?" Yusuke asked, a frown marring his features. Keiko nodded her head, "We'll visit you once in a while." She said, a smile on her face. The black-haired teen's frown disappeared and his lips curved into a smile, "You'd better."

Hiei smirked, "Fox," He called. Kurama turned his head to the fire koorime. Hiei smiled. That's right, people. Smiled. The kitsune's eyes widened, "Take care of yourself and your fiancé." He said. Kurama smiled, "Hiei, did you smile?" He mocked, raising an eyebrow. Hiei's smile felled and he 'hn', turning around to hide the blush on his face. Kurama chuckled.

Kuwabara sobbed, gaining their attention. "I-I'll miss you guys…" He said between sobbed. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair and hit the taller male over the head. Kuwabara rubbed the lump on his head and asked, "What the fuck is that for, Urameshi?!"

"For being a doofus!" The black-haired teen shouted at him. As usual, they ended up fighting. The others sighed in frustration, "Idiots…" Shiko mumbled. Botan's lips curved into a smile, "Well, we should be going now." She said.

The two stopped fighting and turned their heads to the girl. "We'll see each other again." The redhead said. The three Reikai Tantei smiled, an exception for Hiei who 'hn'. "Ja ne!" They said before jumping into the portal and the portal closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Inside the portal…

The others were in front of them.

"Ne, Botan?" Kurama called. She turned her head to him and hummed in response. "When we get home…" He turned his head to her, a smile on his face, "…let's get married." He said. She blushed, "W-What are you talking about, you idiot? Don't joke around like that!" She stuttered. He grabbed her hand and gripped it. She averted her gaze to him.

"I'm serious. Let's get married, Botan." He said, the tone in his voice was serious, love in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at his fiancé. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened. Her eyes softened and she smiled shyly, nodding her head, "Yeah."

The next chapter is probably the last. Anyway, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**The Ties Between Two Worlds Chapter 9**

_Ten years later…_

"Mommy, look what I've got!" A young girl with red hair and amethyst eyes said childishly. The azure-haired Alice gazed lovingly at the child and knelt in front of her until they were eye-leveled, "What is it, Honey?" She said in a mother-like tone.

The young girl, Minako smiled brightly at her mother and showed her a blue butterfly. Botan looked at the butterfly before her lips curved into a smile and she patted her daughter's head, "It's really beautiful." She whispered. Minako's smile widened.

"Minako! I found another one!" She heard her sister, Yuki shouted at her. She turned her head to the girl with azure hair and emerald eyes and shouted back, "Okay!" Before running towards her sister.

Botan smiled fondly as she watched the two tried to catch butterflies.

It's been over nine years since she and Kurama got married. Minako and Sayako were her first children. They were a cute pair of twins. Sayako's hair and eyes were the same color of her twin. Minako was stubborn, a trait she got from her mother. Sayako was intelligent, a trait she got from her father.

The second one was Kuga. He had silver hair and amethyst eyes. He also had fox ears. Kuga was cheerful, a trait he got from his mother.

The third one was Yumi. She had azure hair and gold eyes. Yumi was honest, a trait she got from her father.

The fourth were another pair of twins, Yuki and Natsu. Natsu's hair and eyes were the same color as his twin. Yuki was optimistic, a trait she got from her mother. Natsu was grumpy, just like Youko.

The fifth one was Takumi. He had azure hair with a little of silver and emerald eyes. Takumi was talkative, a trait he got from his mother.

The sixth one was Tsubaki, Tsukasa and Tsubasa. They were triplets. They had red hair with a little of azure. Tsubaki had gold eyes. Her brothers had amethyst. Tsubaki was sly, a trait she got from Youko. Tsukasa was adventurous, just like Lucifer. Tsubasa was polite, just like Shuichi. They also had fox ears.

It was rare to had children that were one quarter demon and one quarter human and half Alice.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and her lips curved into a smile when she saw Kurama.

"Where were you?" She asked him.

He smiled and ran his fingers to her silky hair and said, "I was just paying Mother and Father a visit." He whispered softly into her ear. She shivered in delight at the feeling of his warm breath. He chuckled and unwrapped his arm from her waist, much to her disappointment. Kurama smirked at her, amused which earned him a glare from his wife.

He chuckled softly before turning his head towards their children. Minako and Yuki were catching butterflies. Kuga was playing tag with his friends. Yumi was picking some flowers. Natsu and Tsubaki were having their usual argument. Sayako was reading a book. Tsukasa was climbing a tree and Tsubasa was sleeping on a tree branch. Takumi was talking with his friends, laughing every so often.

He smiled. It was nice to have a family.

"Hey, Kurama, Botan!" They heard a familiar voice called. They turned around and their lips quirked up into a smile when they saw all of their friends walking towards them. Once they were face-to-face, Yusuke grinned at them, "Yo," He greeted and saluted at them. "It's been a long time, Yusuke." Kurama said, his smile widening on his face.

Minako, who spotted them, skipped happily towards them, "Hi, Uncle Yusuke, Uncle Hiei and Uncle Kuwabara!" She said childishly. Yusuke grinned at her and patted her head. Kuwabara smiled at her. She turned her head to Hiei. The fire koorime crossed his arms and 'hn'. She pouted, her cheeks puffed, "Uncle Hiei's no fun." She said.

She turned her head to the girls and gave them a bright smile. Keiko knelt down in front of her until they were eye-leveled and rubbed her head. Minako giggled. Yukina smiled at her. Akiko and Hanon grinned at her. Shiko ignored her, reading a book.

Hanon walked towards the young girl and levitated her in the air and spun her around. The redhead girl giggled. Kurama and Botan smiled as they watched their friends playing with her, an exception for Hiei and Shiko.

"Lucifer." A familiar male voice called him. Kurama and Botan turned their heads to the owner and saw Jack who was mumbling curses about something and his father smiling at them. They walked towards them. Once they were in front of them, Jack's father said, "Lucifer, Botan," He bowed apologetically, much to their surprise.

"I want to apologize to you again for what my stupid son did." He said. The blonde rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Kurama raised an eyebrow quizzically at the man, "What are you getting at?" The redhead asked. He looked up to them and smiled.

"From now on, my incredibly stupid son is your servant for a month." He said. Jack turned his head to his father and his jaw dropped, "But Fa—" He was cut off, "Four months." Kurama said. The blonde shot him a glare and he felt a vein popped when the redhead smirked at him.

His father blinked, "Two months."

"Six months."

"Three months."

"Eight months."

"Five months."

"Twelve months."

"Seven months."

The redhead smirked, "Five years."

The man blinked at him and brought a finger to his chin, as if thinking. Kurama held out his hand, "Do we have a deal?" Jack's father stared at his hand before nodding his head and shook his hand, "It's a deal." The blonde's father said.

Jack gawked at them and stared incredulously at his father. Botan smiled pitifully at him, feeling a little sorry for the blonde.

"Father, that's not fair!" The blonde shouted at him. His father glared at him, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me." He said. The blonde fumed.

"I want him to say he's my servant." They heard Kurama said slyly. Jack gawked at him. Botan crossed her arms and glared at her husband, feeling a vein popped when he completely ignored the glares she was throwing at him. Jack's father smiled and nodded his head before turning his head to the blond, "Repeat after me, 'I am your servant for five years, master.'" The man said.

Jack grumbled, "I am your servant for five years, master." He said flatly. The man hit him over the head. "Ow!" He grumbled as he rubbed the big lump on his head. "Say it with loyalty." His father ordered. The blonde gawked at him only to flinched under his father's glare. He sighed heavily, "I am your servant for five years, master." He said with loyalty even though in the inside he was cursing the redhead.

Kurama smiled slyly at him, "I want you to bow down before me," He said. Oh this was fun!

The blonde's eye twitched and he heaved a heavy sigh, trying not to strangle the redhead. He smiled sweetly at Kurama and bowed down. He felt a vein popped when he saw the redhead's lips twitched, as if trying to control his laughter. Kurama cleared his throat. In his head, he was laughing.

"You can start with licking my boots." He heard the redhead said. The blonde's eye twitched but he kept his smile on his face. Once again, he tried not to strangle Kurama to death, which sounded tempting at the moment. He took out his boots that were covered in mud and said, "I'm waiting."

"Kurama!" Botan said exasperatedly. Kurama heaved a sigh. His wife was no fun at all! But nonetheless, he said, "Okay, you don't need to lick my boots." He said. Jack heaved a relief sigh and smiled.

"You can start by cleaning the basement which, for your information, is **very **dirty." Kurama said slyly. Jack's smile felled and for the third time that day, he was tempted to strangle the prince of Pandora to death.

"Other than that, you should kneel before me and beg when you're asking for help…" The redhead trailed off before his lips curved into an evil grin. "…You pig." He finished his sentence. Jack mentally gawked at him but from the outside, he smiled, "Understood, master." He said sweetly. In his head right now, he was stepping on Kurama.

Their attentions were diverted when they saw Hiei levitated Minako in the air but instead of spinning the redhead girl around, her threw her up in the air. Minako screeched in glee. Botan's face paled. Fortunately, Hiei caught the girl and was about to throw her up in the air again when he saw Botan glaring daggers at him and he flinched under her glare. The azure-haired Alice shouted at him, "Hiei, you could've killed her!"

The fire koorime rolled his eyes, "I'm not as dark as you think, stupid woman." He retorted. Botan crossed her arms. This led the two of them into an argument with Kurama, the others and the children watching. They laughed as the two started arguing about how to take care of kids more properly.

Kurama sighed and smiled.

He had his friends. He had his father, mother and siblings. He had his children and more importantly, he had Botan. And he couldn't ask for more. They were enough for him.

**Fin. **


End file.
